THE STORY
by CeciAvengers
Summary: Cecilia is about to get married to Vincent. She's been in love with him since 6th grade. It's her dream. But the night before the wedding at her bachelorette party, something tragic happens. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark have been transported to an alternate universe. Under strange circumstances, they meet. Will Steve fix Cecilia's broken heart? Funnier than you think.


_**THE STORY**_

**by Sabrina Tapper**

**published by Cecilia Rankin**

Disclaimer: Sabrina does not own Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, or any of the Marvel ideas or plotline, but she does own Sabrina. Cecilia, Katie, Ella, Cat, Ella, Armando, and Vincent. (and all of the other characters basically)

Part One

It was a bright and sunny day in June 2026. 27 year old Cecilia Rankin was getting ready for her bachelorette party, along with her best friend Sabrina Tapper. "WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S PROM NIGHT!" Sabrina shouted as she came out of the bathroom, having just finished putting on her makeup. "WE'RE GONNA F-" "Sabrinaaaa!" Cecilia whined. "I thought you were way out of your Jeffree Star phase!" "I am," Sabrina said. "It's just the heat of the moment. After all, we ARE gonna party like it's prom night!"

Cecilia stood, unamused. "No, we're not. It's just going to be a normal, non-slutty bachelorette party. Mother approved!" She winked and made a thumbs up sign.

"We're going to party like a bunch of nuns?!" Sabrina said. "Damn Cecilia, where'd you leave your sense of fun? Anyway, where did I leave off...oh yeah! UCK LIKE IT'S OUR FIRST TIME! Ohh WHOAH!" "Sabrina-" "WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S PROM NIGHT!" "TAPPER!" "I JUST WANNA SWEAT IT OUT, ON MY CLOTHES AND IN YOUR MOUTH, YEAH!"

Cecilia sighed. "That's it, no more champagne for you!" she said as she grabbed her keys and headed outside to her car. "Hey wait!" Sabrina shouted. "I'm coming, right?!" "No shit. You're just too high to get behind the wheel, so I'm driving. Now get your ass out here and get in the car!"

Sabrina turned around to grab her purse and headed out the door. "Parade around, I'm gonna steal the crown..."

Part Two

Cecilia and Sabrina arrived at the club La Chambre 20 minutes later. Cecilia initially expected it to be a banquet hall from what Sabrina told her, but it turned out that she lied. La Chambre was actually a strip club a mile or two down the road from Sabrina's church. They were greeted by their friends Katie, Erin, Ella, and Caterina when they walked in the door. It was intended to be a happy meeting, but Cecilia's shock ruined the moment. "DUDE!" she screamed as she hit Sabrina in the arm. "You told me this was a private banquet hall!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Get a grip, Cecilia," she said. "What's a bachelorette party without strippers? Everyone has them!"

"Oh piss off, Charlie Sheen!" Cecilia scolded. "And ELLA! What the hell made you decide to come to a strip club?!" "I was dragged here against my will," Ella said. "Caterina drove me." Cecilia's eyes widened. "CAT!"

"Dude!" Caterina shrieked in defense. "She's your friend! I wasn't just gonna leave her at home!"

"UGH!" Cecilia whined. "NOTHING is going my way today! And it's my frickin' bachelorette party! Isn't this supposed to be MY day?!"

Completely killing the mood of the moment, Sabrina said, "Actually, no. YOUR day is the day you get married. You have my permission to whine if someone Gangnam-Style dances into your wedding cake."

Cecilia, still traumatized by the new turn of events, has her face buried in her hands. "Suit yourself," Katie said. Then she shouted to the rest of the girls, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a bottle of JD...who's with me?!" "I'm in," Caterina said. "Nothing else to do here except watch strippers. And they're not even here until 4!"

Katie turned to Erin with the bottle. "Erin! Whiskey?" "No thanks," Erin replied. "I'd rather have Guiness." "Classy decision!" Sabrina butted in. "But Bacardi is the classier way to go. Who agrees with me?" "Do we even have Bacardi?" Ella asked. "Yep. But it was Cecilia's present. I'm not sure if I should unwrap it so soon." "Just do it. She probably won't be able to hear you over the sound of her own tears anyway."

**For tonight guys! Hope you like it! whoever can guess who is going to end up gangnam style dancing into Cecilia's wedding cake gets a cameo!**


End file.
